Sweet Seduction
by white x oleander
Summary: When he must find the Serpent’s necklace that was told to be in her possession, lies and seduction is all he needs to get to her. She knows the truth, but what happens when she starts falling for him?
1. Harry

**Sweet Seduction  
  
**Summary: When he must find the Serpent's necklace that was told to be in her possession, lies and seduction is all he needs to get to her. She knows the truth, but what happens when she starts falling for him?_  
  
_Timeline (Part One ONLY): The trio & Malfoy's sixth year... Ginny's fifth year.  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry Potter and the other characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, while the plot belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic; but not my first general fanfic. So, please be nice! The rating is currently PG-13, but, from this point I can tell you it will go up to R. Later. Thank you SO much to Claire, who beta'd this story! Love yah hun!  
  
Without further a dew, here is chapter one of Sweet Seduction!**  
  
Part One:  
  
One: Harry**

Clouds were beginning to cover the surface of the sky just when the sun was just beginning to set. It was a cold October afternoon and only few students remained outside on Hogwart's grounds.  
  
Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were amongst those students who roamed the grounds in search of something to do.  
  
"I'm so bored," groaned Harry, "what is there to do at Hogwarts on a Sunday afternoon?"  
  
Ginny was too lost looking at the Quidditch pitch ahead, to even bother listening to Harry.  
  
Harry Potter turned to his friend and clapped in front of her eyes. "Earth to Ginny!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Harry," Ginny snapped out of it. "What were you saying?" She asked her eyes still locked on the field.  
  
"There's nothing to do around bloody Hogwarts on a Sunday!" He looked as his friend and noticed she was staring at the Quidditch field. "Does it interest you that much?"  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled, "I've never actually had the chance to try—"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry interrupted, "Blimey! Ron never showed you?"  
  
"Not once."  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and when Ginny realized there were no tracks corresponding with hers, she stopped as well.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, Ginny Weasley, I'm going to have to talk to Ron. Until then, lets go into the field and I'll teach you to be seeker, since its what I'm best at," Harry stated proudly. He held out his hand, that Ginny took gracefully as they headed to the shed where all the brooms where kept.  
  
He twisted the handle on the shed and pulled it open revealing many broomsticks. Harry smiled with delight and grabbed two broomsticks.  
  
"Here," he handed one to Ginny, "these are the newest broomsticks Hogwarts has to offer, so we'll make use of them."  
  
Ginny took the broom, nodded and walked out to the field.  
  
Before he shut the door, he grabbed the case with all the necessities for Quidditch; most importantly the snitch.  
  
Once they both were out in the middle of the pitch, Harry explained the basics of a seeker, the techniques of flying and how to grab the snitch. Ginny was perfectly quiet listening to every word Harry said, she was very interested in all of it.  
  
"Alright, Ginny? Are you ready for your first attempt?" Ginny nodded and smirked as Harry let go of the snitch.  
  
Before Harry could blink his eyes twice, Ginny flew up in the air, determined to catch the snitch.  
  
Harry watched in disbelief as moments later, she caught the snitch in her right hand. She flew down towards Harry smiling brilliantly.  
  
His eyes widened and he asked, "and you're positive you've never done this before?"  
  
"Never, not once."  
  
Harry shook his head and asked if Ginny wanted to try again; this time against him.  
  
"Sure," Ginny answered, "sounds like competition."  
  
"Yes, Gin, big competition," he winked and smiled.  
  
Their eyes followed the snitch when he let go of it and he winced with anticipation.  
  
"Alright, on a count of three," Harry spoke, "One, two—"  
  
Ginny had already flew up in search of the snitch.  
  
Harry jumped on his broomstick and followed her yelling, "Not fair, you little cheater!"  
  
In response, Ginny smiled weakly and they were off to get the snitch.  
  
Only moments later, Ginny had caught it once again, bursting into fits of laughter from Harry's displeased look.  
  
Gradually, they landed on the grass as Harry complained about how Ginny cheated, and Ginny complained that it wouldn't have made a difference.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't stupid Potter and his little Weasley girlfriend," a familiar voice spoke.  
  
Ginny and Harry immediately broke off their conversation to find Draco Malfoy standing there, bodyguards in toll.   
  
"Would you shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped, "and she isn't my girlfriend." Ginny frowned. _Only if. _  
  
"Whatever, Potter," Draco spat, "are you ready to be beaten Wednesday?"  
  
"You wish, Malfoy."  
  
Harry and Draco glared at each other looking like they were about to murder one another. Ginny couldn't help but feel out of place. She also wanted to yell at them both to act mature and stop arguing; as if they would listen.  
  
Ginny tuned out and looked at her surroundings, attentively. It wasn't until Harry tapped her on the shoulder that brought her back into reality.  
  
She turned her head watching Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle march their way back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, what was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing, Ginny, really," he actually sounded furious, "where were we? Why, of course. I was just about to ask you for a re-challenge, since we both know you cheated last time."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and let out a laughed, "I did not cheat, Harry Potter!"  
  
He stuck out his tongue and laughed as well. Once they regained themselves, Harry let the snitch go.  
  
"This time no cheating," Harry told her, "you count instead."  
  
"If you insist, one—" Harry was already up in the clouds when she glanced at him. _Boys,_ she muttered to herself as she followed Harry.  
  
They were both in the air, wind drifting over them, in complete silence, headed straight for the snitch.  
  
"Now who's the cheater, Harry?"  
  
"You," he looked at her and smiled innocently.  
  
She sighed and looked forward, in desperate search of the snitch. Once she found it, she backed away smiling. _This is too easy._  
  
She stopped in mid air waiting for Harry to zoom past her and catch it. Several moments later, there was no sign of Harry so she went back through the clouds to look for him in the field.  
  
She squinted her eyes to see a figure with messy black hair and glasses laying there helpless on the grasses; it was Harry.  
  
Ginny's heart thumped incoherently as she glided down to him. She felt her eyes cloud up with tears as she hit the ground and scooted over to him.  
  
"H-h-harry?" Silence. "Harry!! This isn't funny!" Silence. "Harry? Oh god, please no," she sobbed. By now, tears were rapidly flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Someone get help!" She screamed through the tears, praying that someone would hear her.


	2. Glow

**AN: **Thank you, Silverbunnie for reviewing. It truly means a lot!

I hope this chapter clarifies a lot. It contains the plot, well most of it. ..hehe..

Love Always,

Kelsey..

**Two: Glow  
  
**Ginny awoke abruptly when she felt someone shake her; hard. She looked at her surroundings and studied carefully. _Where the heck am I?  
  
_"Ahh, Ginny, dear, finally you wake!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. At this, Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you must be sleepy. Let me remind you. You came here yesterday afternoon accompanied with Mr. Potter and some fellow students," she continued, "but please, don't freight. Mr. Potter is in a stable condition but must stay in the hospital wing at least until Thursday."  
  
Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat, "Thursday night? But--"  
  
A groan from the bed beside her interrupted what she was about to say.  
  
She turned to see Harry awake and okay. He saw her and sat up immediately.  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Th--anks—Gin—ny," He said gasping for air.  
  
When Ginny realized she was hugging him too tightly she let go and blushed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat, "You need rest, Mr. Potter, and you must eat this. You'll need it for recovery." She handed him some soup.  
  
Harry looked at it with disgust, and looked back up to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, I know I won't be getting out of this bloody bed until Thursday—"  
  
"Oy, Harry! You have got to be kidding! You'll miss the match against Malfoy!" Ron nearly shouted while entering the hospital wing with Hermione.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Ron," Harry patted Ron on the back once he got closer, "Hey Mione."  
  
They all said their 'hellos' and Hermione gave Ginny a long lecture of how she should've come told her or Ron before falling asleep in the Hospital Wing while Ron and Harry were discussing what happened.  
  
"Anyways, Ginny, as I was saying before Ron here interrupted," he gave a glare at Ron who, in return, smiled innocently, "I think you should take my place as seeker. I think you're—"  
"Seeker? Against _Slytherin?_ Absolutely NOT!" Ron roared, "Let alone play a game against a stuck up blonde git like Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "you're overreacting, Ron, let her do what she wants. If Harry thinks she's ready, we should listen." She turned towards Ginny, "but have you ever had lessons? I mean, we _are_ talking about playing against Malfoy here."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to speak, when Harry spoke for her, "yesterday when I got injured, I was teaching Ginny to play as a seeker. Never in my mind would I get hurt and not be able to play against Slytherin," he turned to Ron, "Ron, you have an amazing sister. She beat me at catching the snitch! And, to add to that, she got it in only _moments_."  
  
Ginny and Harry watched their expressions. Hermione's eyes grew wider while Ron's mouth dropped. "My sister actually beat _the_ Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
Ginny felt guilt towards Harry and felt the need to speak, "Well, by the looks of it, it must be breakfast. Shouldn't we go off to eat?"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny said their goodbyes to Harry and walked out of the Hospital wing.  
  
In the hallway, Ginny bumped prof. McGonagall, and quickly apologized. Rembering what Harry had told her she spun around scurrying after the teacher.  
  
"Profesor McGonagall!" Ginny shrieked and sighed once the witch turned around.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Uh, um, as you probably already know, Harry got injured yesterday. That also means that he cannot play on Wednesday at the Quidditch game. Well, the thing is, see, yesterday before Harry got hurt, he was teaching me how to be seeker. And, well, I beat him to the snitch in record time, so he, uh, recommended I take his spot as seeker in the game." Ginny said.  
  
_Why did I just do that? _She thought, _Do I actually want to play as seeker? Against Malfoy?_ She shrugged. It was too late to take back what she just said.  
  
"Why, Miss Weasley, thank you for offering. I am gone to talk to Mr. Potter myself at this instant, so I will find out what exactly he thinks."  
  
Ginny nodded her head and turned around back to where Hermione and Ron where standing waiting for her.  
  
They heard the entire conversation and asked no question, but remained silent until the three of them reached the Great Hall. Once they entered, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny silently sat at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore announced it was breakfast time, waved his wand, and generous amounts of food appeared before the students. As Ron and Hermione began to flirt, Ginny simply pouted in detest.  
  
"Excuse me," she said and got up from her spot heading towards the door.  
  
"Ginny, where are you going?" Hermione looked worried. Ginny hadn't touched a parcel of food on her plate.  
  
"Fresh air, that's all I need, before class," she retorted, her back to them.  
  
Ginny simply walked a few strides before having to push the door open. The hallway was dead quiet; no one was there. She sighed and walked towards the hospital wing in hope of visiting Harry for the second time that morning. Whispers coming from a nearby classroom caused Ginny to stop and move closer to the sounds. She noticed the door was partially, so instead of staying out of someone else's converstion, she stuck her head in the door and listened attentively. Before her stood Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"I don't get it dad, why are you here?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Because, my son, I have a task for you.."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "What is it this time?"

Lucius stifled a laugh. "When Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts in his fifth year, there was a first year slytherin student named Louis Landoir. Mr. Landoir was extremely brilliant for his age, but one day decided to cast one of the three unforgivable spells. Louis was expelled and nearly killed two students." Lucius gave a faint laugh and continued, "years later, Louis decided to make something to always remember him by; The Serpent's Necklace. This necklace was one of the most powerful parcels a wizard could get its hands on."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "what does this have anything to do with me?"  
  
"Patience, my son. The necklace is Voldemort's key to defeat the famous Potter."  
  
"How would a stupid necklace do that?"  
  
"The necklace glows green when activated by a touch of any wand. Once put around someone's neck, the necklace gives control to the person who's wearing the necklace to harm or posses anyone or anything of their choice. Lord Voldemort thinks the necklace was last at Hogwarts—"  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, Hogwarts, down in the chamber of secrets--" 

"Why don't you just use a wand?"

"Because, son, the necklace is much more powerful than a stupid wand. There's no way to destroy it, or so the legend goes--"

"And where do I find it?" Draco interrupted, once again.

"Our Lord believes that the little Weasley girl had gotten it while being possessed by Tom Riddle. Your job is to befriend the little girl and get it from her."  
  
"I don't want to be seen with her," Draco smoothed down his hair, "it'll ruin my reputation."  
  
"I don't give a fuck about your reputation, Draco. If you're that worried, keep your friendship with the Weasley a secret. Do anything to get to her; Seduce her if you must."  
  
Draco snorted in response.  
  
"One more thing, Draco. Don't be stupid."  
  
Ginny gasped and immediately ran off. She didn't have a clue where she was going, but she needed to get away.


	3. Fly

**Three: Truth  
  
**Madam Pomfrey would always give a fuss whenever Hermione, Ron and Ginny had come to visit Harry. Usually Hermione and Ron had gone at a separate time then Ginny to give Harry homework and notes. On Tuesday, when all three of them arrived there together, Harry insisted he was feeling much better. Of course, Madam Pomfrey would detest and send Hermione, Ginny, and Ron off to class.  
  
Tuesday seemed to go awfully slow for Ginny Weasley. Potions class with Professor Snape had been the worst. She mixed up her potion wrong and nearly set her skirt on fire.  
  
When supper was announced, she gave a thankful sigh and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione shouted from the Gryffindor's table. "Come sit here!"  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Aren't you excited for your first Quidditch game tomorrow?"  
  
"Please, don't remind me. I'll probably screw up and--"  
  
"Nonsense, Gin, you'll do awesome; I can tell!" Hermione chanted.  
  
Ginny shrugged in response. She felt something in her twinge, which caused her to look up. Once she did, Ginny found herself staring at a pair of icy blue eyes, which were looking straight at her. It was none other than, "Malfoy."  
  
"Huh, Gin?" Hermione questioned. Ginny broke eye contact, turned to face Hermione, flashed a quick smile, and got up from her spot.  
  
"Where are you going? I'm really worried about you, Ginny. You hardly ever eat and when you do its only a parcel of bread. Are you sure your alright?"  
  
"Alright? Of course I'm okay!" Ginny snapped and ran towards the door, her cloaks flowing behind her.  
  
Something was bothering Ginny and not even Ginny, herself, could figure out what it was. She decided to go towards the Quidditch field outside to practice before bed. She probably wasn't even allowed to be outside at this time, but she didn't care.  
  
Since the field was a fair walk away, she had time to think. Ginny Weasley had always had the biggest crush on Harry Potter, everyone knew that. But Harry treated her almost like a sister, so as much as Ginny hated to admit, she could never picture them together anytime soon.  
  
In the middle of her thoughts, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and found herself face to face with none other than, "Malfoy?"  
  
"Weasley?" He mimicked a girl's voice.  
  
Ginny was not a big one for small talk. So she stood there staring a few moments before moving her eyes to the ground and asked, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing you are."  
  
"Right," Ginny just turned back around, grabbed her broom and snitch, and went out to the field, ignoring Draco. She tightened her grip on her broom before a voice caused her to drop it.  
  
"What the hell's your problem, little Weasley?"  
Ginny mouth dropped at the question. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was trying to have a decent conversation with you and then you walk off," Draco sneered.  
  
"I—uh—I—uh,"  
  
"Can't explain yourself," he stepped towards her. Ginny dropped her broom and took a step back.  
  
"What are you, afraid of me?" He said tonelessly, "Don't worry, Weasley, I won't hurt you; you aren't worth being expelled for. Besides, I'd feel guilty since your boyfriend Potter isn't here to protect you." At this, Ginny remained quiet, frowning. Draco laughed, "Oh right, Potter doesn't have the time of day to ever think about going out with someone like you. Look at you, Weasley, you're a helpless little girl." _Dammit, _Draco thought, _I'm suppose to be nice to her..not piss her off.  
  
_Ginny felt her blood boil. "You know what, Malfoy? You're a stupid blonde git with no true friends! You're so stuck-  
up you can't even see it for yourself!" she continued shouting, "I hate you, Malfoy! Just go and leave me alone!"  
  
Draco felt a thump in his chest. He shook himself.  
  
Before Ginny could spit in his face, she scurried over to her broom and picked it up before storming off.  
  
Draco watched her attentively in silence. _This is going to be a very long year._


End file.
